Lover's Quarrell
by Merry Sparrow
Summary: A girl is left in Tortuga after spending some time aboard the Black Pearl. Sucky summary, but just R&R, please? (My Immortal is previous title.)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence, Pirates of the Carribean, or any character like Mr. Gibbs or Jack, just the one character, Catherine is mine and maybe my soundtrack. But that's it, I swear.

My Immortal

'_I'm so tired of being here_

_Surrpressed by my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone...'_

Catherine wonders the streets of Tortuga in utter depression. Occasionally, she's stopped by locals who think she's for sale. _I can't believe he did this. I loved him with all my heart and he just dumps me like yesterday's trash. _

Tears start to roll down her cheeks. " I loved him." She whispers to no one. She then goes into a dream state as she remembers just what happened.

Catherine wakes up in his cabin, feeling like she's on top of the world. She was in love, and not afraid to show it. But it wasn't just anyone. She was in love with a pirate. A very handsome pirate that seemed to love her too. What more could a woman ask for?

She hears a knock on the door then, and a voice from behind it.

"Miss Catherine? Are ye descent?"

"One moment." She hurries to get her robe and puts in on. "Come in."

The man walks in and Catherine squeals, "Mr. Gibbs!"

He smiles, "The Cap'n would like to see ye, miss."

"Thank you."

She walks out on deck and to where the Captain is standing. She stands next to him, and waits for him to notice her. After a couple moments, looks up and sees her standing there, watching him.

"Ah, mornin', luv. Did ye sleep well?" He asks, looking back down at his compass.

"Yes, I did." She replied happily.

"We're stoppin' in Tortuga in a couple o' hours. Ye might want to get yer stuff together." He said motioning toward their cabin that they shared.

She nodded, wondering why she should gather her stuff. Unless he was planning on staying in Tortuga for several days and getting a room in the inn, there was no reason to pack her stuff.

When they finally docked, her stuff was neatly packed and ready to go. A couple of crew members had helped her carry her trunk to the docks and then, after setting the trunk down, boarded the ship again.

She stood on the deck for a couple of minutes, then looked back to see if he was coming. But to her surprise, she found that the ship had raised anchor and was sailing off. She locked eyes with the Captain and he yelled, "Sorry, luv. It wouldn't have worked out between us."

'_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase...'_

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She finally stops at an inn, but remembers that her money purse is in her trunk, which was left at the docks. She turns around and heads back. Though, when she got there, her trunk was no where to be found.

"Shit!" She storms off, only to run into someone. "Oh, excuse me." She continues to walk around town aimlessly, and without realizing it, walks right into a dark alleyway. She sits down, not noticing the looks that the men are giving her. As she sits there, she thinks back on the 2 months she was with him, and wonders why he would just leave her without so much as an explanation or reason as to why he left her here. Was she just another one of his whores? Did he really not love her?

'_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me..."_

She seemed to be one only one who could ease his fears. Especially the nights he had nightmares about his childhood. He would wake up in either a cold sweat or crying. She'd help him calm down, and had him talk about it, hoping that it would help. He still seemed afraid to fall back asleep, to worried that someone would still try to come after him.

Too many nights did this happen, and too many times did she calm him down enough for him to go back to sleep. Now that she looks back on it, she will remember the special thing they shared then. She then realized that she will always be his, and his only.

'_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me...'_

She finally fell asleep in that alleyway, and the only thing she dreamt about was him. She saw his

his face and heard his voice. Many nights where spent like this. And soon she had gone insane. Many times had she dreamt of the Captain, and it was mainly the first time she ever saw him.

The man had black hair, which was full of either dreads or beads and was held back by a faded red bandana. He wore a old jacket, a white shirt that showed his chest to an extent, and a vest that too was just a faded as the jacket. He also wore grey pants, and brown boots. Around his waist was a belt that kept his sword and pistol, and underneath the belt was a sash that hung down to almost his feet. When he smiles, she noticed that a few of his teeth had been replaced with gold ones.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Every time she woke, she expected to wake up in the Captains Quarters, but never did. Day after day, she waited for him to come back, but never showed.

'_I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along.'_

She spend every waking moment hoping that he would come back for her. But soon decided that it was best to not fool herself any longer. Soon she realized that he had been gone for the last week or two before he had left her. Not physically gone, but mentally. He distanced himself from her and more on steering the ship and such. She never really noticed that until she really started thinking about it.

_'I guess it's time for me to move on,'_ She thought to her self, many years after he left. _'Besides, who can tame a pirate, especially one like Captain Jack Sparrow.' _

Fin

I hope you like this. This is my first of this sort, and if it's not any good then I'm sorry. Please don't flame me.


End file.
